The Captain's Storybrooke Blowout
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Set after the return from the Underworld, Killian is having trouble adjusting to the fact that many residents of Storybrooke no longer trust him. He has a plan though: he'll throw one hell of a bash! Multiple chapter fluff with some angst
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Captain's Storybrooke Blowout

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen for adult language, adult situations, and innuendos. Nothing explicit

Pairing/Characters: Emma/Hook main emphasis. Some Snowing, Outlaw Queen, Henry, Belle. No Gold. Mulan, Merida or Camelot characters. Other storybrooke characters appear briefly.

Spoilers: Through 5a, refers to Underworld. Speculation for 5b.

Description: Set after the return from the Underworld, Killian is having trouble adjusting to the fact that many residents of Storybrooke no longer trust him. He has a plan though: he'll throw one hell of a bash!

Author's Note: Multiple chapter story. So far over 6000 words and not completed. Fluff with a bit of angst.

707 words this chapter.

Chapter One

Granny's became quiet as the pirate walked in. He stiffened at the awkward glances and the glares. Some patrons looked away.

He felt a soft hand squeeze his. Emma smiled. "Come on."

He shook his head and made for the door.

"Killian, you can't keep doing this. You can't hide forever. They'll come around."

He sighed. He let her lead him to a booth. A few minutes later, they were joined by the Charmings, Regina, Henry, and the Loxley clan. They all laughed and talked with him as if nothing had ever happened.

But it had. Hook looked around. People were still staring, whispering. He sighed. Normally, he would walk out now. He looked at Emma. "You are right, my Love. I cannot continue to hide or to pretend that nothing has changed."

"Killian…"

"Sh, my love, please. I am resolved. I know what to do," he said. He stood. An uneasy quiet fell. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. I wish to say something."

A hush fell over the diner.

"I know much has happened. I know...what I almost...caused to pass," Killian said uneasily. Henry shifted uncomfortably. Some people looked down, others away, others stared at him.

"I cannot apologize enough," he said, the shame and guilt heavy on his face. "You have no reason to forgive me."

"I disagree," said David. "You sacrificed yourself for us."

"As did you and the others for me,' said Hook, looking at the table. "You traveled to the realm of the dead."

"We had to," said Emma, tears in her eyes. "Please, stop torturing yourself. You weren't completely to blame."

Everyone at his table nodded. A few others-Mother Superior,Granny, Ruby, Belle, even August also nodded. Others did not. Most looked uncomfortable, but a few looked angry or distrustful.

"It matters not, Emma," he replied. "I must try to make amends."

"For bringing a whole army of dark ones here?" asked Leroy, who stood. "For making them go to hell to get your sorry ass?"

"Leroy!" yelled Mary-Margaret.

"He did those things!"

"Indeed, Dwarf. I did. I regret all my actions and if you'll permit me, I will devote my life to making reparations."

Leroy scoffed. He shook his head. "No way. You can't ever make up for it."

Emma wiped tears. "He doesn't speak for everyone, Killian."

"No, he doesn't," said David firmly.

Killian smiled as best he could. "Thank you." He looked at Leroy. "If you will grant me the favor of hearing me out, I do have an idea," he said. He took Emma's hand and squeezed it. "I wish to offer a gift to this town and all its fine inhabitants."

Leroy scoffed and eyed him. "What kind of gift?"

"KIllian, you don't have to…" He hushed Emma with a soft grin. His eyes pleaded, 'let me do this.' She smiled and nodded. He turned back to the dwarf and smiled his usual, confident grin.. "A pirate kind of a gift."

"Rum?" asked Henry.

"In a manner," said Killian. He looked at Leroy, then at each patron in the diner. "I will host a party."

"A party?" asked a few voices in unison.

"Not just any party," said the pirate, with a glint in his eye, "But one worthy of the high seas."

Leroy raised his eyebrow.

"We shall have stiff drinks and fine food, and dancing," he said, winking at Emma. "There will be music and song, games and activities for the young ones," he added, smiling at Roland. "It will be a celebration Storybrooke has never seen!" He smiled widely.

Dave, Robin, Henry and others all smiled and chatted excitedly.

"I don't know," said Mary-Margaret. "It's a lovely idea, Killian, but I'm concerned about having a pirate party in town."

"I agree," said Regina. "Knowing your past, you'll burn down the place."

David hooted. "We have extinguishers."

Killian laughed at his friend. "I assure you, ladies, we will be careful," he said, but looked at the males, "as we party...hearty?"

"Yeah!" cried lots of voices.

Leroy looked at him skeptically. "We'll just see, Pirate, if you can deliver."

Hook glanced at Emma and then smirked. "Dwarf, never challenge a pirate unless you're prepared to eat your words."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1641 words this chapter

Chapter Two, The Captain's Storybrook Blowout

When Emma awoke Killian was gone, which was a little unusual. She found him in front of the Jolly Roger. He stood in front of several tables loaded with boxes, papers, and bags. Piled around him were stacks, crates and barrels.

There was a flurry of activity as he directed a small crowd. She saw Ruby, Archie, several nuns, which was a little strange, and all the dwarves.

Sneezy, Happy, and Grumpy grabbed a barrel and began to move it toward another ship. "No, no, all the liquor goes aboard the Jolly."

Leroy sneered. "On your boat? I thought the stiff drinks were for everyone."

"They will be indeed," said Killian. "I have devised a plan to ensure that every thirst is quenched. Behold."

He showed the dwarf a map of the docks, and various vessels. "These vessels will serve as floating pubs, if you will. Several small bars will be set up along the docks on this side of the Jolly."

"My ship will be our port, so to speak. All of the stores of food and drink will be kept here until drinks are served. We will delay the drinking until after the children's activities conclude."

Leroy muttered. "Why can't my boat be a pub?"

"Because your boat will be one of several that will house the little ones for their 'quiet time," replied the pirate.

"Listen, Pirate, you promised us one hell of a party," said Leroy. "How the hell are kids going to sleep next to all that noise? I refuse to go to a calm, lullaby-spouting party!"

Killian smiled. "Fear not, Dwarf. My grand celebration will hardly be calm. I do however, intend to include the entire town, that includes the children."

Leroy sneered but Killian just raised his hand in a calming gesture. "Have faith. They will not ruin your raucous good time. I have it all planned. Regina will cast a spell on your vessel as well as others, keeping the loud frolic of our merriment from small, tender ears."

"She's sound-proofing my boat?"

"That is precisely how she phrased it."

"Now wait a minute…"

"It is temporary, I assure you." Leroy frowned and shook his head. "Relax," Killian told him. "All is in hand. You will have the most amazing time that you have ever had."

Leroy grumbled. "I better."

Killian smirked smugly. "You will because I am your host. One thing a pirate knows how to do is have a good time. Now, if you and your brothers would be so good as to carry the libations on board my vessel."

The dwarf scowled, but he and the others began rolling the barrel onto the Jolly.

"Hey," said Emma. "Look at you, Pirate Party Planner."

He smiled with amusement. "Indeed, I am."

Emma watched as more and more barrels went up the ship. "Um, how wild is this thing going to be? It isn't going to get X-rated, is it?"

"I know not what you mean. What does the letter X have to do with entertainment, Love?"

She laughed and kissed him. "I mean, how much debauchery are you planning?"

He smiled wickedly. "Not as much as I have in the past. I promise, there will be just enough debauchery but not so much that anyone or anything is ruined."

"Hmm, OK, because as the sheriff, it would look bad if I approved.."

"Approved, Love? You shall be a willing participant."

"Yeah," she said, looking at the barrels. "I don't know about getting the whole town drunk."

He chuckled. "Trust me, Love."

She nodded. "I do," she said softly, and kissed him.

"I am honored," he said with a bashful grin. "I am glad you are here. I need your special assistance."

She looked warily at him. "Knowing you, that could be a dirty innuendo."

He laughed loudly. "It could. Sadly it is not in this instance."

He looked around the docks at the Jolly. "Here, Love. I need you to use your remarkable magic and make a safe area, completely enclosed so no little tots fall into the water."

"Huh?"

"When they walk the plank, Love."

"Wait. What? You're going to make kids walk the plank?"

"Aye. It was a specific request of young Master Roland."

She shook her head. "You're not making sense."

They were interrupted by David, pushing a large cart with several huge boxes on it. "Hey, Mary-Margaret said these go here. They're for the kids? I thought the kid area was down there." He gestured behind him.

Emma noticed Marco, Robin and some Merry Men building wooden stalls.

"That is correct, Mate," said Killian. "However we will have the grand piece of entertainment for the young ones on the Jolly."

She raised an eyebrow. "The Jolly? You can't put kids on Debauchery Central."

He smirked. "I have it planned. The youthful festivities will stay on this side. We won't start the true adult...shenanigans," he said with a wink, "Until late evening. Belle and the nuns are in charge of corralling the young ones to the prepared safe areas. Then they will look after them until the morning."

He turned back to the Jolly. "Now, as I was saying, Love, if you would use your magic. I also need you to move the plank over this way and align it with the enclosure."

"The one I'm making," she said. "I don't understand."

David laughed. "Maybe these will help." He gestured her over and opened a box. She looked in and saw hundreds of small colorful plastic balls.

"Oh, a ball pit," said Emma.

"Indeed, young Roland is quite fond of them," said Killian. "He's the one who suggested walking the plank into one."

Emma laughed. "That's original. Why do I have to magically fashion one?"

"Because the one we have is inferior," said Hook, rolling his eyes. "That is the last time I delegate a simple chore to Dave."

"I ordered the Pirate ship, I swear," said Emma's father. He chuckled and pointed toward a huge crate.

Emma walked to the thing lying discarded by the side of the docks. She read the label "Pink Pretty Princess Party Palace."

"So many 'p's," said Hook, "and not one is for pirate."

Emma giggled. "Some of the girls will like it."

Hook scowled. "No."

"OK, I'll save the day."

"Thank you, Love."

She closed her eyes and imagined a large, air blown tent, like a bouncy house or castle, but in the shape of a ship. She saw netting on the sides and thick cushions jutting out on the bottom like a pontoon boat. She colored it in her mind in shades of ocean blue and pine green. She even envisioned a flag, but with a smiley face instead of a skull and crossbones.

She felt a whoosh and wind blowing around her, then heard a slight pop as she felt her creation take shape and come into being. She turned and there it sat, just as she imagined.

Killian smiled. "Perfect, Love. You even included the Pirate theme." He gave a slight, half scowl. "I'll overlook what you did to the flag."

She laughed. "It's the Bouncy Roger, it needs a happy face."

He tilted his head as he scratched his chin. "The Bouncy Roger, hmm? I suppose it will suffice as a name. Now, can you arrange for the plank to safely align with it?"

She nodded. White magic buzzed around the ship and a large wooden board moved over the edge of the Jolly Roger. It stretched magically until it reached the Bouncy Roger. A hole appeared inside the top as the plank secured inside. Then cushions lined all around the plank making it impossible for any small child to fall out.

Finally a kind of tunnel was formed between the plank and Bouncy Roger. It was completely encased in cushions and mesh so the kids would tumble harmlessly inside it and move into the play ship.

Emma opened her eyes. "Hey, that's pretty good if I say so myself."

Killian nodded in agreement.

"That was amazing, Emma," said her dad.

"If you would be so good as to fill the Bouncy Roger, Dave?"

He nodded. "Um...how?"

"Oh, right," said Emma. "Hang on. I forgot a way for the kids to exit." She closed her eyes and imagined a large square flap, wide enough for children to crawl through.

"That is splendid!" cried Killian.

"Will do for loading too," said Dave, wheeling the cart over to it and beginning to unload the balls.

"I think Roland will be pleased," said Killian.

Emma looked at him. He was so eager to make a little boy happy. She grabbed him suddenly and kissed him. He was startled but eager to give in. They broke after a few moments. Emma blushed and growled slightly. "I have to confess, when you do the dad thing, it turns me on."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I shall remember that." She laughed. "I like the use of the word Dad to describe me." He smirked at her and she responded with another blushing smile. "Perhaps...in time."

"Yeah," she said shyly.

He bit his lip and a smug grin grew. "Unfortunately, I have much to do at the moment."

She laughed. "I don't think we're ready...for a little buccaneer," she said, blushing even deeper. She looked up and smiled. "Yet."

He nodded with a soft smile.

"Which is why I don't want the shenanigans to get out of hand."

"Oh, I can control myself, Love," he said with that damn wink. "Can you?"

"I can, no worries,' she said, even as she felt a warm flush.

KIllian let his eyes linger on her then snapped out of it. "May I show you the rest of the "Kid Zone" as your mother calls it?"

"Sure."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1608 words this chapter

Chapter Three

Killian took Emma's hand and they walked past the Jolly and Leroy's boat.

"Your mother planned the specific forms of entertainment, as I am unfamiliar with the 'Ring and Bean Bag Tosses.' She demonstrated the Fish Pond and I approve of that one, but those plastic ducks terrify me."

Emma laughed. "The Duck Pond Game. Yeah, those little guys are scary alright."

"I cannot tell if you are mocking me or joining me in my abomination," he said as she grinned. "I was also quite perplexed by the 'Lollipop Tree." It sounds like something from my world."

"You have a point actually."

They neared the booth Marco was setting up. It was a long open stall, with curtains on the ends.

"Granny is preparing the goods for this stall," Killian informed her. "I must ask you, Swan, how is a 'Cake Walk' a game? It sounds horribly messy and a true waste of delicious treats."

She shook with laughter. "KIllan! You don't walk in the cakes! You walk on numbers marked on the ground. Music plays and you keep moving until it stops. The game host randomly draws a number. Whoever is on that number wins and gets to take home a cake."

"Oh! That makes much more sense," he said with relief. "I may have to try that one myself."

She laughed. "I can just see you strolling around with a bunch of little kids."

"Oh, it won't just be kids, MIss Emma," said Marco. He winked. "Many of us would like a free cake from Granny."

Emma thought about that. "Good point. I'll have to give it a try too."

Killian licked his lips. "Perhaps we will have several cakes to enjoy...intimately, after the party."

She blushed but smiled. "Sounds good."

Henry came running up, a big smile on his face. "I got it. It's going to make this bash so cool!"

Killian frowned and sighed. "I am still unsure of this, Lad," he said. He eyed a tall, rectangular box that was being wheeled in on a trolley behind Henry.

The boy just smiled.

"What is that?" asked Emma.

"I'll show you when we get it on board," Henry said excitedly.

"No! I do not want that demon box on my ship!" cried the pirate. "It is one thing to allow it to into my festival, it is quite another to give it sanctuary on my ship! No."

Henry crossed his arms and chuckled. "For the last time, Killian, it's not demonic, or enchanted. I promise, it won't harm the Jolly." The pirate shook his head, then Henry smirked and played his trump card. He asked, "Don't you trust me, Killian?"

Emma stifled a laugh as the pirate sighed, looked up to the sky and spread his hands as if in prayer. "Forgive me, dear Jolly," he said softly.

Emma laughed as the box was wheeled on board. Henry drove the poor delivery guy nuts trying to find just the right place on deck for it. Finally he placed it to the back of the ship, under some twinkling lights.

Then he smiled great big as the item was uncovered.

"Oh, it's a photo booth," Emma said.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Hook. "If I understand this demon vessel correctly, it takes copies of your physical appearance and produces them in tiny, miniscule form. I wager it snatches away your soul as well."

Henry and his mom laughed. "You've seen pictures on my phone, Killian. I have a couple of you. You even snapped a few of me and Mom."

"Yes, and the only reason I allowed you to take a duplicate of my handsome form was that it was stored on that small talking device that was in your possession. I trusted you, Lad. Now you bring a larger, more demonic device onto my very ship…"

'Hold it, Stop," said Emma, chuckling. "Let us show you how it works."

"I don't bloody want to know."

Emma tried to drag him into the booth, but he would not budge. Henry finally went in with her. They held the curtain up so the pirate could see them inside. They posed, with Emma's arm around the boy, smiled, and pressed the button.

Hook gave a small, scared shout as the box flashed.

Emma smiled. "See? Nothing bad happened."

"Henry said it will spit out small forms of…" He stopped talking as the box made a small whirring noise and a small thin strip was ejected right in front of him. "Ah! I knew it!" he yelled, jumping back.

Emma laughed as Henry took the strip. "It's just a photo! It's only paper." He walked over to Killian showing the pirate the strip, even as Killian tried to keep his distance. "No souls are attached."

"How can you be sure?"

Emma smirked. She bit her lip then walked to him and kissed him. She ran her left hand through his hair and massaged his bicep with the other. Slowly she moved her lips against his, then equally slowly, pulled away. "Now, does that feel like me, or not?"

Killian slowly smiled. "Oh, that is definitely my Emma," he said, smirking. "You have convinced me, my Love."

She laughed.

Henry shook his head. "Jeez, guys, is every problem solved by kissing?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

Henry just chuckled. "So, we can keep the photo booth?"

KIllian put his arm around Emma's waist. "The demon box may stay, but just for the duration of the festivities. That thing comes off my boat at dawn. Well, perhaps noon if the party goes the way I plan. Maybe we should prolong cleanup to dusk."

"Or the next day," said Emma. Once Henry had moved away, back to play with the booth, she turned to Killian. "You know, that booth can be pretty fun." She smiled with a blush. "Your kind of fun, if you know what I mean."

He looked at her. He then looked back to the booth. He smiled too. "I love it when you get naughty."

She giggled as he pulled her to the booth. "Lad, will go check on the food at Granny's? Your mother and I wish to ...play with the booth ourselves."

Emma turned red.

Henry stared at them. "I do not want to know," he said, then he pointed a finger at them. "This was my idea! Don't...yuck it up!" He shuddered and walked off the ship, giving them one final glare.

Emma giggled as the pirate shoved her inside. "The Lad will forgive us."

"Make sure we get the miniature, demonic, soul-catching sheets of evidence when we're done. Something like that could ruin my son's tender psyche. Plus, I don't want the whole town to know what we were up to."

He pulled the curtain. "I will be keeping those devil sheets as a reminder. Perhaps a cursed reminder, but it I wager it will be worth it."

She laughed. "You don't seem as fearful."

He nibbled her ear and pulled gently at her shirt as she pushed the button. "I am with my personal Savior after all, Love."

She giggled, kissing him fiercely as the flash went off.

Killian was finishing up on deck, arranging the food deliveries and adjusting the decorations. He smirked as he saw Henry return. The boy marched over to the photo booth and began to vigorously clean the inside as he muttered. He kept glaring at the Captain.

"Henry, what are you doing?" asked Emma, coming on board.

"I'm not taking chances, Mom. The whole thing is getting bleached."

She blushed and walked to Killian's side. "Probably a good idea," she said to him. They both chuckled. "You know, we should post someone by it to make sure the activity in the booth stays...family oriented."

"At least until the young ones are done walking the plank," replied the pirate. "I'll post someone nearby." He smirked. "Are you not worried that the boy might...experiment?"

She paled. "No!" she yelled, making Henry lookup. She smiled awkwardly. "I'll stand guard, I mean, keep an eye on the photo booth. That will be my job."

"I do not wish you to work," he said. "You must be merry and...frolic."

"Frolic?" she asked, with a grin. "Hmm, you'll be doing your host thing. Who should I frolic with?"

"On further consideration, perhaps you should have a duty," he said as she laughed.

She kissed his cheek. "I think so. I only want to frolic with you."

"Of course you do, Love," he said with a smug grin. They chuckled.

"We will find time to enjoy ourselves, together."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Indeed. Your family and our friends are all taking turns manning the games, the food, and the bars. Everyone is quite helpful."

She smiled. "That's because we're a community. You're included."

"We'll see, Love. We'll see. That reminds me.. I must ask you to use your magic one more time. I do not want my cabin occupied during or after the party, unless it is by the Captain and his true love."

"Yeah, we should probably secure all areas that you want off limits. I'll magically seal your room."

"Quarters, Love."

She laughed. "Of course." She went down, leaving the pirate up top.

He looked over the ship's edge at the party coming together. "This will be a special night."

Henry walked over, still carrying the cleaning bottle. "Just stay out of my photo booth."

He grinned but nodded. "As you wish, Lad." He looked back as people began to walk down the docks. "Ah, it's party time."

Henry smiled.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1319 words this chapter

Chapter Four

Killian laughed as he watched Roland run along the cushioned plank, dive off into the sealed tunnel entrance, and gently tumble the short distance into the Bouncy Roger. The boy howled with delight.

"My turn! My turn!" yelled a small mob of little kids.

"Oy, Mateys, back with ya!" snarled the pirate, but with a wink and grin. "If ya dare walk me plank, you'll do it with respect!" He laughed. "Now, back up!"

Obediently the boys and girls backed away.

"Form a line, little Mateys. Good. Now, one at a time and no one goes until ya get the order from yer Captain! Got it?"

They nodded.

"I cannot hear you!"

The kids laughed and shouted, "Aye Captain Hook!"

He beamed. "Good on ya. Let the first scurvy dog climb up." He gave the boy at the head of the line a gentle pull onto the plank. He watched the boy run along the cushions, jump into the tunnel and fall into the play ship with Roland. They laughed and jumped and threw balls.

Killian watched them, smiling proudly. He turned to the line of eager kids. "Who's the next to walk the plank?"

"Me!" cried a little girl.

"Up you go then, lass! Not even the ladies are spared!"

The kids laughed and shouted happily.

Emma stood by the photo booth not far from him and grinned from ear to ear. He was so good with the kids. She could stand there all night and watch him. She could, that is, if she wasn't on teen patrol.

"Come on you guys!" called Henry, leading a group of his friends into the booth.

Emma's eyes grew as six kids packed inside. "Uh, Henry? I think there is a person limit."

"Yeah, til one sucker falls out!" yelled a kid. Just then one boy did fall out. Henry and the others laughed.

"Okay, make a goofy face!" Henry cried. There were loud hoots, growls, and laughter as the machine went off. Then all the kids basically fell out.

"That was fun," Henry told his mom. She laughed. "We're going to go try the cake walk now. If I win, I'm eating the whole thing myself." He made eyes at her, smiled widely and led his rowdy group off.

As she watched him, another voice rang out.

"Argh! Walk the plank! I'm the dreaded Captain Hook and you bilge rats are going off my ship!" cried Hook.

Emma looked over as the line for the Bouncy Roger was now three times longer than it had been just a minute ago. Her pirate was having the time of his life, as was his 'crew.'

She watched the kids in line, jumping and squealing as loudly as the ones actually on the plank. She sighed happily.

Suddenly she heard loud breathing and sucking sounds coming from inside the photo booth. She was hit with a sudden panic. Had Henry really left? If not, who was he sucking on?

"Hey!" she cried, banging on the side. "Come out!"

A young man and a young lady shyly stepped out. They were red and sweaty and giggling. They took their photos and left.

Emma sighed, then chuckled. The boy was not Henry. She looked over the ship's side and found him entering the Cake Walk. She smiled. "That's it, don't grow up too fast," she whispered.

She heard giggling inside her booth and the obvious sounds of kissing. She looked down the line at lots of teens. She rolled her eyes. "I'm setting a time limit!" she announced loudly. "If you don't come out, I'm not afraid to go in after you!"

She heard more giggling.

"And I have really, really good hearing," she added loudly. Just, then the machine flashed. Two more teenagers came out, looking guilty.

"This is a photo booth, people," she snapped, "not the tunnel of love."

"Oh, come on don't be such a sour puss!" cried a voice.

Emma stared at a tall, adult man wearing a wide grin. She shook her head. "Sorry, Loxley, the rules apply to you and the mayor."

Regina turned red beside him as the teens in line giggled and oohed. She hit Robin.

Emma laughed. "Next," she said, as a young couple walked in. "Enjoy yourselves," she told them with a smile, "but watch it."

Around the docks, other teenagers were playing the children's games, quite a few actually.

Many were helping the little kids win prizes, some tried their own luck. Everyone was having a good, friendly time.

Hardly any under age kids were attempting to get at the stiffer drinks, but they would have a hard time of it. The bars set up around the docks and on various ships were under guard, mainly by the Merry Men. Thankfully their brand of merry did not include enticing juvenile delinquency.

Since it was still afternoon, the drinking was pretty light. Emma hadn't seen any trouble so far.

Belle was at the Fishing Pond, Mary-Margaret at the Duck Pond, and Ruby and Leroy were co-manning the Kissing Booth. She had been worried that Killian would want to staff that one, but he was determined that neither one of them would step near that booth.

She looked back at her fearsome pirate, ushering more kids onto the plank. It was by far the most popular attraction. She smiled. KIllian looked so happy.

After being banished from the Photo Booth, Robin helped out as Second Mate at the Bouncy Roger. Regina stayed with Emma, manning the booth with her and watching their men act like big kids.

Around dinnertime, Killian left Robin in charge of the Bouncy Roger. "How goes things?" he asked Emma.

"Well," she said with a smile. "I don't have to ask how your day has been."

He smiled widely. "No, you do not." They laughed. "Now I think dinner is in order."

"Yes," said Regina. "I am starving. I trust you're treating us. It is your party, right?"

He bowed. "Fear not, my lady," he said. "I just communicated with the chefs and they are prepared and ready. No one goes hungry when the Captain is in charge. I shall inform everyone now that dinner is served." He looked at Emma. "Help me out, will you Love? I'm not ashamed to admit that utilizing the siren box makes me nervous."

"The microphone?" she asked with a smirk.

Regina laughed. "You afraid, Pirate?"

"I just do not wish my enchanting voice to be captured and used to cause mischief."

Emma laughed. "I promise, it will be fine," Emma said with a grin. She took his hand "Come on."

She helped him make the announcement. "Now here this," his voice said as it echoed around the docks. He winced as feedback crackled. "What the bloody hell?"

The crowds laughed.

She grabbed the microphone from him. "It's fine, it does that sometimes. Try again, without the cursing."

"That sounded like the cry of a kraken or a many-headed demon sea serpent."

More laughs echoed as his voice was broadcast.

"No monsters, Killian. Go on."

He frowned but cleared his throat. "As I was attempting to say, a large menu, designed to please many a picky palate has been prepared and is now available in the large gray, lifeless garden at the docks' entrance."

Emma grabbed the microphone. "He means the parking lot."

"That's what I said, Love." More laughter sounded, but Hook ignored it. "Please enjoy yourselves. This concludes the tykes' portion of the entertainment."

"Aw…" several dozen voices moaned.

"Yes, yes, I understand," said the host. "We had a jolly good time, did we not little matey's?"

Loud, youthful cheering rang out. Hook beamed as bright as a lighthouse. "That's what the Captain likes to hear!" Emma laughed. "Shall we eat, Love?" She nodded. "Then after our meal," he said with a large grin, "it's time for the adults."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1521 words this chapter

Chapter Five

Once darkness fell, the party really started to swing. The kids under thirteen had all been ushered to the noise proofed, chaperoned boats for slumber parties.

Killian made the rounds, making sure the bars were well stocked. As they left the last one Emma smiled at him. "You aren't taking one for the road?"

"I am host, Love. I must retain my wits. I made a solemn vow to your mother that I would personally insure the safety of each and every party participant."

"And that means no drinking, huh?"

"I believe I shall find a moment for indulgence later." He smirked. "My entertainments usually end with everyone out cold, failing to remember their misdeeds."

She frowned. "You were toning this 'entertainment' down."

He laughed. "I have considerably, Love, but I still imagine more than one of my guests will end the night in happy oblivion."

She shook her head.

He took her hand. "I won't let anyone be hurt. I vow it to you, Sheriff and love of my life."

She chuckled. "Ok, I'm trusting you."

"Good," he said with a toothy grin. "And once everyone is...out of commission, than I shall partake of my favorite intoxicants," he said with a leer. He then grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into a hot kiss, complete with some groping..

When the need for air ended the makeout session, Emma was panting. "Whoa."

Killian chuckled. "Indeed, I am feeling rather heady, even without the aid of alcohol," he said as she laughed. "Come, Love, I must mingle."

He walked away, but looked back at her with a wink. She laughed and jogged to catch up.

They strolled into the shut down kid area.

"Why is the Cake Walk still going?" Emma asked.

"Because I personally commanded it!" he cried, running into the tent. "I will win meself a tasty, sweet concoction!"

She followed, mumbling, "Is this the same man who practically mauled me a few moments ago?"

They both tried several times to score a cake. Finally on the twelfth go, Emma's number was called.

"Well done, Love!" he cried. "Get the strawberry one!"

She made a face. "I want the triple chocolate," she whined.

"Very well, I shall have to win the strawberry myself," he said with a pouting lip. She laughed and nodded to her chocolate cake.

Granny handed it to her with a grin. "I tried to tell him that the host is typically ineligible to win, but I swear he started to cry."

Emma laughed. "Oh, let him try."

She looked over as the game started anew. Killian had a huge grin as he walked. Standing between the captain and his baked loot were a few teenagers, two young couples, Archie, Marco, Dopey, and David.

"I'm getting this one, Pirate!" cried Dave as they walked.

"In your dreams, Mate!" called Hook over the music.

Emma laughed as the two kept verbally sparring.

"You don't need the calories, Hook, you're getting flabby anyway!"

"Hah! My abs are legendary, Nolan! I haven't succumbed to the temptation of the flabby flesh yet! You on the other hand, perhaps you'd like to start scrubbing the Jolly Roger? It takes pounds off quite quickly."

David actually stuck his tongue out at him.

The music stopped. Granny pulled a number from a jar. She eyed Emma with a grin as she called out the winning number.

KIllian screamed. "Yes! In your face, David! The luscious strawberry treasure is mine!"

She laughed as her dad cursed, then apologized to the teens. Her pirate ran up, took her in his arms and spun her around as she laughed. He smiled like a kid when Granny handed him the pink cake.

"It will be a splendid triumphant evening!" he cried. "I shall eat my cake, you shall eat yours, and young Henry can eat his."

"Already did," said a voice as Henry strolled into view. "I need another one."

They all laughed as the Cake Walk started again, with Henry promenading just in front of his grandfather. When the boy won, David scowled. "I'm beginning to think this Walk is fixed."

Killian smirked. "Now, now. All my games are run fairly. You just have unlucky feet, mate." He draped his arm around Emma as they walked toward the Jolly holding their edible trophies.

"You did put a protection charm on my cabin, yes, Love?" She nodded. "Good. We shall store these safely inside."

They boarded the Jolly, skirting around the mingling guests. They made it to his cabin and placed the chocolate and strawberry cakes side by side on the table. He smirked. "I may have a bottle of Champagne hidden in here as well."

She chuckled. "Of course you do." She caressed his arm as she moved into his embrace. "A quiet, romantic snack sounds wonderful." She moaned softly as they kissed. She looked at him but sighed. "Later."

He nodded with a soft grin. "As painful as it to agree...yes, later. Ah, it is hard work indeed, being the responsible host."

She chuckled. "We should get back."

"Indeed. It's time to bust out the moves," he announced with a cheeky grin.

"Bust out the moves?" she asked, trying to stop laughing.

He smiled. "That is how your father phrased the art of dancing in this realm."

"Did he? Weird."

He took her hand and led her above deck. Right by the mast a large tarp had covered a huge mysterious pile all night. Hook removed it to reveal a large, professional-looking music station .

"Do you know how to work this?" she asked, looking at the turntables and speakers.

"No, of course not," he said. "I don't even know what these machines are. No matter. My DJ will do the honors."

"DJ? Do you know what that is?" she asked.

"Indeed. He is the man, or person who 'plays the hits,' and 'lays down the groove."

She shook her head. "My father has a lot to answer for."

"Aw there is the musical man now," said the pirate as a man in jeans and a black leather jacket walked up.

"August?"

"Hi, Em. Killian asked me for help. It just so happens I spin a mean tune," he said, taking his spot behind the DJ booth.

"I did not know that," she said as August smiled. She looked at her boyfriend.

He gave a small shrug. "I decided to try to put my...jealousy...behind me, Love," he whispered. "August is not a bad person."

"No," she said simply, giving Killian a proud grin.

"Especially when you make it clear that you can easily impale him and will happily do so to keep him away from the love of your life."

She shook her head. "That's not exactly befriending him."

"Baby steps, Swan."

She laughed. "That sounds like my mother."

"She did give me advice. It was not her idea however to threaten him. That was completely me. I'm afraid I fell back on my old ways temporarily. August did seem genuinely pleased however that I sought out his help."

Loud, upbeat dance music filled the air.

"Let's get this Shindig started!" yelled August over a microphone. "Can you party like a PIrate?"

Hook scoffed slightly. "If this were a true Pirate Party we would all be in the brig!" he cried over the music.

She laughed. She grabbed his hand and began to sway and move to the music. More people joined them. Soon the Jolly Roger was a dance club.

"You're not bad!" she cried, as she shook and shimmied with him. "It's not exactly a waltz!"

He smirked as he hit her bum with his. "Oh, I have all kinds of moves, Swan."

She laughed as he took her hand and spun her around. "You do."

After a while they saw Regina and Robin had made it back to the Jolly. Robin was busting a move as well. "Where is Henry?" asked Emma, still shouting to be heard.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Still at the Cake Walk. If he eats too many more he's going to get sick."

"Let the boy be, Regina," said her dance partner.

"I agree with Loxley. This is my party and I command that everyone enjoys his or herself."

Regina shook her head. "You get to hold his head over the toilet tomorrow, Pirate."

Killian smirked. "It will not be the first time I have performed that action, Love. Usually it is not the result of overindulgence of cake however."

Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma laughed. "How about Mom and Dad?"

"Dave was to be tending bar," Killian said.

Regina scoffed. "He is, sort of."

"Sort of?" asked Emma.

Robin laughed. "He and your mother are quite the entertainers! They had a rigorous competition going," he told them, "attempting to prove which of them made the better cocktails."

"Actually Mary-Margaret stirs up a mean martini," said Regina.

Emma laughed. "Maybe we should check it out?"

Killian nodded. "Oh, indeed. Bartending is one subject with which I have not yet teased your father. I look forward to doing so." He grinned.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This and the next chapter contain drinking. This is a story about a party hosted by a pirate so I decided it had to have it. I am in no way trying to glamorize alcohol consumption or minimize the risks.

840 words this chapter. Next chapter posted now too.

Chapter Six

"Dave was to be stationed over here," Killian said as they walked into the 'gray, dead garden' of a parking lot.

People wandered between the food booths, snacking. Others sat at the many tables, laughing and chatting. One table had a large crowd gathered around. Another large crowd was around a longer table that served as a bar.

Emma stopped. "Oh man. I don't believe it. Dad's doing Tom Cruise from Cocktail."

"Who from what?"

"An old movie about bartending."

"Your world is strange, Love," he said. "I find more interest in the ones consuming the beverages rather than the ones making them."

She laughed as she watched her father tossing bottles in the air.

"You can't do this, can you, Mary-Margaret?" he teased.

"I don't need gimmicks, honey," she replied sweetly.. "I put my talent in the glass."

"Oooh!" cried the crowd.

Killian laughed. "You do know those bottles are not mere props, correct? I do believe, Dave, that you are missing the point of bartending."

Mary-Margaret grinned. "Exactly. The stuff goes in the glass."

"And then down the gullet," said Killian.

"Not on the floor," finished Mary-Margaret with a giggle.

"Ha ha," said David, continuing his little act.

"Honestly, you're embarrassing, honey," said his wife. She nimbly opened bottles, splashing liquids together, shaking or stirring.

Killian smiled with approval. "Your mother mixes like a professional," he told Emma. "I am impressed."

Mary-Margaret smiled back. "Thank you, Killian. At our next family dinner I'll have a drink menu."

Emma laughed. "Are you going into a new profession, Mom?"

"Maybe," she answered with a grin.

"At least she has potential," said the pirate frowning at the other bartender.

"Darn!" cried Dave, nearly dropping a bottle.

Emma winced. "There's going to be glass in the drinks."

"That is an ingredient in a few pirate drinks," said Killian. "Ooh, perhaps we were being too hard on him. Dave, you have a clientele after all."

Dave smirked. "I prefer a higher class of drinker, but thanks."

"So, what can I get you guys?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No! You don't want one of her drinks," sneered Dave. He put down the bottles and grabbed a prepared drink. "Try this, I call it the Siege Perilous." He winked.

Emma frowned as he handed her a tall gold colored drink. "I don't care for the name, Dad. It makes me think of Arthur. I'm not a fan."

Killian gripped the side of his neck. "Nor am I."

"Shame on you, Dave," said Mary-Margaret. "Where's your sensitivity? Of course they don't want bad memories stirred up. Try this one. I call it the Not Lost Boy."

"Yeah, no bad memories associated with Neverland," muttered Dave.

Mary-Margaret glared at him, but was undeterred. She held the white, frothy liquid out to Killian.

"Forgive me, My Lady, but did you not demand my solemn vow that I would not partake of anything alcoholic while the party was ongoing?"

She waved her arm, "Oh, pish posh. This has hardly anything in it, just coconut milk, some mango juice, a healthy dose of rum…."

"Well it would be rude of me to not at least taste it," he said, making Emma laugh. "Hmm, it is not bad."

"Hear that, David? "Not bad." Told you," gloated his wife.

"Not bad,' is not delicious, or stupendous," said David. He looked at his daughter. "Well?" he asked, looking at the drink.

She sighed and took a taste, then winced and tried not to gag. "Stick to sheriff work, Dad."

Mary-Margaret laughed and threw her arms up high. "I win!"

"You do not! That's one opinion! The dwarves loved the Siege Perilous! Plus, you handed a pirate a tropical rum drink, of course he bloody liked it!"

"Bloody?" asked the pirate with a smirk. "How much have you imbibed?"

Dave opened his mouth, as Mary-Margaret hiccupped. "Not...that.. mulch."

"Mulch?" asked Emma, her eyes narrowing. KIllian chuckled.

"We have to taste them, honey," Mary-Margaret said in defense. She swayed slightly and grabbed onto her husband.

"Maybe you should take a break," suggested Emma.

"No, I'm fine," her mother answered.

"Besides, we have a duly to perform."

"Duly' Dad?" asked Emma as he frowned.

Killian laughed. "It's not unusual to get caught in your own net, so to speak." He turned to the crowd. "There will be a fifteen minute break at this bar." They booed, but he held up his hand. "Captain's orders In fact, I make a proclamation. If you imbibe, you must eat."

There were boos.

Killian smirked and scratched his ear. "Food lends you energy and fortifies you, allowing you to prolong your drinking ability."

"You know, that's a good point," said David.

"To the food!" cried Mary-Margaret.

"We are coming back," said Dave as the crowd cheered.

Emma winced as she watched her parents lead the crowd to the food booths, staggering slightly.

"I do not believe it," said Emma. "My parents were the last people I worried about."

Killian chuckled. "When I throw a bash, Love, everyone joins in."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1755 words this chapter

Chapter Seven

A large chant swelled behind them.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

They looked to the heavily crowded table, with a standing crowd around it. Killian beamed. "Ah, the sounds of a successful party, Swan."

"We better check it out," she said.

Leroy downed a glass of liquor as the crowd kept up the chant, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" Several empty glasses sat in front of him.

"Maybe you should take it easy," said Emma.

"No," grumbled Grumpy. "I'm supposed to be having the time of my life."

"You are not?" asked his host.

Leroy glared at the pirate. "Not yet. I thought this was a pirate party." He glared at Hook. "Where's the fierce pirate Captain to challenge all comers?"

"I take it you do not mean challenge as in battle?"

"Oh, I mean battle all right, but this kind," said the dwarf, holding up the glass.

Emma frowned and looked at Killian. He smiled at her. "I must apologize Leroy," he said. "I am host and I have duties. It would look bad upon me to become inebriated."

Leroy scoffed. "Chicken?"

"No, thank you I am not hungry at the moment. I will however make sure some sustenance is brought here at once. Chicken!" he cried behind him.

"That's not what I meant, Pirate."

KIllian smirked. .

Leroy scowled. "If you ain't drinking, then you ain't living up to your end of the deal!"

"How?" asked Emma. "He put on this whole thing: the games, music, dancing, and food! He doesn't have to drink!"

"He's a bloody pirate!"

Killian held up his hands. "It is alright, Love. He is right, I am a pirate and usually heavy drinking is an integral part of our celebrating. However I have...evolved."

Emma smiled and hugged him. "You have."

Leroy rolled his eyes and mumbled. "You're henpecked." Emma kicked him.

Killian chuckled and pulled her away. "Sorry, Love, but I cannot allow violence tonight, even from you." He walked to the bar the Charmings had been tending. He grabbed several bottles. He rejoined the group, sitting beside Leroy.

"I shall indeed challenge you, Mate," he said, "if you wish. I will share with you a few of the more colorful concoctions I have invented and enjoyed over the many years of my alcohol consumption."

"You drank more than rum?" asked Emma. "I'm shocked."

He chuckled. "That remains my standard drink of choice, Swan, but even I occasionally dabble and experiment. So, dwarf?" he asked, turning to Leroy. "Are you game? I warn you, these are not for the faint of heart or of liver."

Leroy stared at him. "Give me your best shot, pirate."

"Killian…" began Emma.

"I will not be imbibing, Love. I promise." He opened a bottle and poured a bit into a tall glass. He added several more liquids to it. He smirked at Leroy. "I also promise that I will personally watch over the dwarf, should he succumb to the powers of the libations."

"Ha. I can hold my liquor," he said with a sneer.

Killian smiled. "We shall see." He handed him the cup. "I call this the Belly Buster."

Leroy downed it. "Next."

Emma shook her head.

Killian smiled and prepared another. This one had a gray appearance with lots of foam. "The Typhoon."

"Huh," mumbled Leroy, quickly drinking it. "Are these supposed to do anything, PIrate?"

The Captain laughed. "I admit, you are more formidable than I assumed. I apologize. Very well, I shall step it up," he said with a wink to Emma.

Around them the group got bigger. Dave and Mary-Margaret, eating chicken wings, came to watch.

Hook continued mixing drinks and handing them to Leroy, announcing their names.

"Long Walk on a Short Plank."

"The Sailor's Mutt."

"Harpoon in your A...um, Buttocks," he said, making the crowd laugh.

"One at Night, Sailor's Delight; Two and That's It Fer You."

"Kind of a long title," mused David.

"Kind of a let down," said Leroy, setting the empty glass down. He looked at the pirate. "Next."

Drink after Drink, Leroy downed them, not slowing down or showing any hint of drunkenness. He even yawned after the last one, Volcano's Burnt Revenge.

"I'm thinking you're all talk, Captain," sneered Leroy.

KIllian looked at him. "Very well, it is time to start playing dirty." He mixed a few liquids, shooting Emma a smug glance. She didn't understand why. Yet.

He held out a gold colored drink. "The Bar Wench," he announced, with a smirk to Emma. "I swore the inspiration came to me in a bewitching dream. I know better now."

She blushed and grabbed the glass.

"Hey, that's for me!" cried Leroy.

"I inspired it," she said, "I get a taste." Killian watched as she took a large sip. Her eyes grew wide, she coughed, then said, "Whoa."

Her pirate smirked. "It starts out sweet and smooth, then hits you with a wallop. Drink enough and you'll question what's real and what's a dream."

She laughed.

Leroy grabbed the glass back and finished it. He shook his head. He was trying not to cough. "Not, um," his voice cracked. "Not bad."

KIllian smiled smugly. "Are you OK?"

"Of course. Something stuck in my throat. Let's have another, a real drink this time."

"As you command," Killian said and mixed another. "This one is a bit of a secret weapon. I avoided bloodshed simply by offering my enemy a glass."

"Right," said Leroy with a frown.

"Why is it smoking?" asked Mary-Margaret.

"In good time, My Lady," answered the Captain. He handed the foreboding drink to Leroy. "Behold...the Swinging Gallows."

"Ooh…" said the crowd.

Leroy scoffed and took it.

"Use caution with this one,," warned Hook, but Leroy ignored him and drank it in one gulp. Killian winced. "Uh-oh."

Leroy gagged. He shook his head and coughed violently.

"Is he all right?" asked Emma.

"Water," said Hook.

Dave nodded and jogged back to the bar.

"Does anyone have a piece of bread?" asked the Captain. A lady nodded and handed him a roll. He tore off tiny bits and gave them one at a time to Leroy who chewed.

"Relax," Killian said, patting his back gently. "Breathe. Let the heat pass."

"What the hell was in that?" asked Emma.

"Whiskey, scotch, dragon's breath…"

"Dragon's breath?" asked twenty voices.

"Where do you get that?"

"From the Jolly's special and expanded pantry, Love," he answered his girlfriend.

Dave handed Leroy the water.

"Little sips," cautioned Hook. "Too much will agitate the Dragon's breath more." The dwarf nodded. "Relax your breathing. Do not panic."

He took Killian's advice. He began to relax, stopped coughing and took a few small breaths.

"OK now, Mate?"

Leroy nodded. He looked at Killian. For a moment Emma thought he was going to smack the pirate. Instead he laughed. "Now, that's...a drink," he said hoarsely with a gravelly voice.

Killian laughed.

Leroy smiled. "What...um...else you got?"

"You want more?" asked Mary-Margaret, dumfounded. "Are you crazy?"

"It was a good stiff drink," said Leroy. "I want to know what else this pirate has in his arsenal."

"Ooh, the Arsenal! I forgot about that one."

Everyone laughed.

"There's also the Navy's Revenge, Dead Man's Gut…."

"Don't you mean Chest?" asked Dave.

Killian smirked. "Oh, this chest has been described as deadly, Mate, but no," he said with a wink at Emma. Many moans sounded but Killian just laughed. "There is also the Monsoon, 100,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Davy Jones's Locket…"

"You're making these up!" cried Emma.

Killian shrugged. "We were often drunk, Love, as we mixed our drinks. Ooh, I know one you must try!" He grabbed several bottles, tossed their contents together, then jogged back to the bar and grabbed a tray of fruit. He tossed in some lime, prune, and pineapple juices and a few mashed up cherries

He held it up and smiled. "Pandora's Box," he said with a fond, proud smile. "Made it up for a rebel princess I befriended." He looked to Emma. "She was a bit smitten with me."

"I bet," said Emma with a scoff.

"You want me to drink a princess punch?" asked Leroy.

"Oh, trust me, she was not your ordinary princess and this is no ordinary punch."

Leroy took it with a frown and took a sip. "Whoa."

Killian chuckled.

"So, was this one of your infamous tactics?" asked Emma, remembering her time with past Hook.

He blushed. "I'm afraid so. It backfired though. She could imbibe even more than me. I woke up alone. That she demon stole all my money, my favorite vest, and my dignity."

Emma chuckled. "Serves you right."

"Indeed," said Killian.

"Actually, it's pretty good," said Leroy. "Even with the fruit."

"Yes, the fruit was meant to act as a decoy," said Killian. "At first you don't realize the punch has...well, punch."

Leroy sipped more. "It's hitting me now. Not bad though."

"Yet," said Killian with a wink. "I would not drink too many."

"Nope," said Leroy. He smiled and held up the glass. "To the Captain!" he cried, as the others cheered.

KIllian smiled.

"How about fixing me up one of those 100,000 Leagues?" asked David.

"I'm curious to try the Davy Jones' Locket," said Mary-Margaret.

"Of course!" cried Killian happily. He took the Charmings' place behind the bar. "I take no responsibility, however, once it leaves my hand."

They laughed.

Emma stood beside him, following his directions as she helped out. He held up a drink and looked at Mary-Margaret. "Before I allow you to consume this you must vow to me that young Neal will not be in your care for at least 12 hours."

"Are you serious?"

Emma stifled a laugh. "After that Gallows drink, Mom, I'd listen."

"Indeed, we must take all necessary precautions."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "He's staying with the nuns until morning. I'm sure they'll keep him longer."

"Hey, big sis is right here, "said Emma, pointing to herself. "I'll take charge if necessary."

"Thank you, honey. Now hit me with it, pirate!"

"Very well,' said Hook, handing her the drink. "One Davy Jones' Locket."

As Mary-Margaret sipped, then coughed, then sipped, then coughed more, Emma asked, "Why is it Locket?"

Hook was mixing another drink. "Simple, Love. I was incredibly drunk the evening I invented it." He smirked.

Emma shook her head. "I hope we aren't leading an entire town into debauchery."

"Fear not, everyone shall recover." He looked over at the crowds. "I hope," he said softly, winking at Emma.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

926 words this chapter. One chapter left.

Chapter Eight

Many hours later, Killian and Emma were enjoying a quiet moment on the Jolly's deck in the moonlight. She smiled as he caressed her cheek. He leaned in for kiss…and a hand fell across his arm.

Leroy hiccupped. "I apolog..apolog…" He collapsed onto Hook's shoulder, laughing. "You gave a good (hiccup) party. Pirate."

"I am delighted you are so sloshed that you will not remember it in the morning."

Leroy laughed.

"I'll remind him," said Emma. She smiled sweetly. "I'll make sure he thanks you, Killian and apologizes for being such a jerk."

Leroy giggled drunkenly. "You...do that," he said with another hiccup. He wobbled a bit, then turned toward the gangway.

"Whoa! Mate, you can't leave."

"Not in this condition," agreed Emma.

"Just going to sleep it off," said Grumpy, swaying.

"Yes, you do that," said Killian. "I have a lovely hammock waiting for you below." He steered the dwarf below, through the corridors and deposited him in a hammock, beside other slumbering and passed out party guests.

Grumpy giggled, rolled over, and started snoring. KIllian spread a blanket over Leroy and patted his shoulder. He then smiled and turned, seeing that Emma had followed him.

She walked over and kissed him softly. "You are so good."

He blushed. They went back to the top deck. As the night wore on, Emma conducted sobriety tests. Those who passed went home, the fails went to the hammocks, several escorted by Killian.

"Well, it would seem that the festivities are winding down," Killian said, looking over the docks. "I must make my rounds," he said, "ensuring that everyone is secure."

She smiled proudly at him. "I'll come. I want to check on Henry. Granny said he's bunking down at the Cake Walk. I'm not sure about that."

"He'll be fine, Swan, but we shall check on him."

They moved off the Jolly. At the Cake Walk they found not only Henry bunked out, but also Granny, who lay beside the boy and several more people, all peacefully asleep.

"Where'd they get the blankets, mats, and sleeping bags?" asked Emma.

Killian smirked. "The host of this bash was well prepared," he said with a broad grin. "I even had the fairies cast a large protection spell around the area."

She pulled Henry's sleeping bag tightly around him, then got up and kissed her pirate. "You think of everything."

"I know," he said with a soft, slightly smug smile.

They moved on. Occasionally they found someone crashed uncomfortably on the docks or by a bar and moved them. Killian gently rounded up a few overly intoxicated guests and escorted them to safe places

In the parking lot at the end of the docks they found Dave passed out under the table/bar. Mary-Margaret lay sleeping in his lap. Next to them lay Robin, half sitting, half laying on another body.

"Regina?" whispered Emma, breaking into chuckles. "I should take a pic of our esteemed mayor," she said, pushing the hair out of Regina's face," "as she's sleeping one off in the middle of a parking lot." She even took her phone out, but decided to resist temptation.

Killian laughed. "I think my celebration was a success."

Emma nodded. "We can't leave them like this."

"No, and we shall not," he said. He jogged off to one of the large food stands and came back with blankets and sleeping bags.

She smiled. "Let me help." She shut her eyes. Her father shimmered with white magic. Killian tossed two sleeping bags down. Emma guided her father into one, her mother beside him in another.

She then moved Robin and Regina side by side onto blankets, covering them with more.

Then she and Killian checked the other tables and food stalls, covering and moving people as they went.

"I do believe that is everyone," said the Captain, "all bedded down for the night."

Next they checked in with the boats, finding each one to be ship shape. They had one left, Leroy's boat, moored beside the Jolly.

Belle was asleep, curled up on a stack of blankets beside a crib that held Toddler Hood, as Killian called her. Emma checked on her brother lying on the floor with other children, including Roland.

"Safe and sound," whispered the nun, Astrid, cradling a small sleeping child. She smiled and yawned. "We took turns. I napped before. It's Belle's turn now."

Emma smiled. "Need any help?"

"I think it's under control."

"It looks like it, Love," said Killian. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Captain. The children were so happy," she said with a fond smile. "You helped them make good memories today."

He blushed and bowed.

"Good night, Astrid."

"Good night, Emma, Captain."

They silently crept out. Emma turned to him. "You did good."

He shrugged. "Hardly enough to make up for…"

"Shh," she said, finger to his lips. "Stop that. You made an effort, a damn good one. Not everyone is going to be won over, but it doesn't matter. I know who you are."

"And who is that?"

She smiled. "The man I love."

"That is good enough, Emma Swan," he said, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. "Good enough indeed."

"Come on, the party is over, and you made me a promise," she said, with a flirting grin. "Something about cake and champagne?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I did indeed, and I never stray from fulfilling a promise." They kissed in the moonlight and then retreated to the Captain's quarters for a private celebration.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1451 words this chapter

Conclusion: Chapter Nine

Emma woke in the Captain's bed, alone. "Again? He seriously needs to stop sneaking out on me," she mumbled. She changed her clothes and went looking for her pirate.

She heard him as soon as she stepped on deck.

"I cannot comply. I am sorry," he was saying.

"Please!" cried about ten young voices. She followed their sound to the side of the ship. She saw Killian in the middle of a small swamp of little kids.

"The party has concluded. The Bouncy Roger has set sail."

"Aw, Come on, Uncle Killian," pleaded Roland. "We're bored!"

Emma saw Belle with Astrid, and several other nuns. All of them laughed and smiled at the sight.

"Please?" begged Roland again.

"We have nothing to do," said one little girl. "Mommy and Daddy are asleep."

"Daddy and Regina too," said Roland, his little eyes oozing sadness.

Emma laughed. They were putting it on thick. She imagined that her Captain was done for.

"Hmm, it would seem I did not plan well for this morning, did I?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"Bouncy Roger!" they cried. "Bouncy Roger!"

He looked at the flat remains of the play ship. "I believe my first mate stepped on this large button, like so." The Bouncy Roger roared to life as it inflated.

The kids screamed with joy.

"Alas, the plank is out of commission."

"Boo!"

"I am sorry, but I had the help of a very special species of Swan. I cannot make the plank alone."

"Go get Emma!" cried Roland.

Killian shook his head. "Lad, I will not disturb the beauty rest of my love, not even for you."

Emma giggled. She closed her eyes. She felt the magic and heard the gasps and happy shouts of the children as she reconnected the plank and tunnel.

"Yay!" screamed a dozen small voices. Emma heard the flurry of steps as the Jolly Roger was raided.

"Oy! I did not give you permission to board!" cried the Captain, running after them. "This is mutiny!"

The kids laughed and giggled and ignored him.

Emma stood in their way. "Slow down and line up," she said. The kids obeyed. She laughed and helped Roland onto the plank.

Killian joined her. "Good morning, My love," Killian said as he greeted her with a kiss.

"You deserted me, Pirate."

"I am sorry, but I had breakfast to arrange. The little ones were up quite early," he said. They stood side by side, watching the children play.

Belle and Astrid came on board. "We'll watch them," Belle said.

Astrid nodded. "You and Emma get breakfast," she told the Captain then she looked at Emma. "He could have eaten with us, but he refused. He wanted to wait for you."

Killian blushed as Emma grabbed and hugged him. "Aw, then you're forgiven for leaving me earlier."

He laughed and walked with her to the parking lot where breakfast was served. Coffee was in heavy demand, and most guests were only having that, but some had appetites. Other guests had actually gone home, having chosen not to drink. They returned for the complimentary breakfast.

Regina sat next to Mary-Margaret. She had sunglasses on and was holding an ice pack to her head. Robin and David moaned and sipped coffee. Only Mary-Margaret looked coherent, happily munching on French toast.

"Emma!" she cried.

"Ow! Watch the noise, Sweetheart," snapped Dave, grabbing his head.

"Scream like that again and I'll wave you into oblivion," said Regina.

"Ooh, you guys are grumpy," chirped Mary-Margaret.

Emma and Killian, holding hands, greeted them. "Ah, you three look like you enjoyed the festivities," said the Captain.

"You look sick," Emma told them.

"Like I said, Love, they enjoyed themselves."

"Sh!" moaned Robin.

"Turtles, I'll turn you all into turtles," Regina said shakily. "They don't make much noise."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "You have done a splendid job, Killian," she said. "Breakfast is delicious! Eggs, sausage, gravy and biscuits, bacon, deep fried hashbrowns, egg sandwiches dripping with cheese…"

Robin made a gagging noise and ran for the Port-o-Potty.

"Mary-Margaret, I love you with my heart and soul," said David, "but for the love of heaven, please shut up."

She just chuckled.

"I'll get you some aspirin, Dad," said Emma.

"He's had four already."

Emma made a sympathetic face. "Come on," she whispered to Killian. "Let's get some food."

"Just don't describe it," said Dave. "I don't feel like joining Robin."

They were about to leave when Leroy brushed past. He didn't look at Hook. He sat down, roughly pushing David.

"Ugh, careful," Dave scolded him. He looked at the heaping plate of bacon in front of Leroy and grabbed his mouth. "Could you move...a little further away, please?"

Leroy grumbled and didn't move.

"How are you even walking?" asked Regina. "By the time we joined you guys last night you were so toasted you were singing sea shanties. Badly."

Leroy growled. "I was not."

"You were too," said Emma, with a grin.

Leroy glared at her, grease dripping from his lips.

David turned green. "You're inhuman," he said.

Leroy shrugged.

"How fair you this morning, Leroy?" asked the Captain. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night. I hope you did not overdo it."

Leroy mumbled but kept eating.

"Admit it," said Emma. "Killian threw a good party. You enjoyed yourself."

"Do you mind? I'm eating," snarled the dwarf.

Emma moved toward him, but Killian chucked and shook his head. "Forget it, Love. Let us get some refreshments." He gently pulled her along.

"But he's being a jerk!" She glared backward at the dwarf. "He had a freaking good time!"

"Noise!" moaned Regina, massaging her temples. "Rabbits. They're really quiet. No, I don't want a bunch of rabbits. They're...frisky."

Emma and Killian browsed the food. To her surprise, Emma found Henry stocking up on donuts. "Haven't you had enough of that kind of stuff?"

He shook his head and shoved one in his mouth. He then walked over and sat on Dave's other side. The aroma of the fresh donuts must have been too much, because David ran for the Port-o-Potties.

Killian laughed. "Yes, indeed, a very successful celebration."

Several days later, everyone had recovered from the Captain's big bash. Life had returned to normal, for Storybrooke.

Emma and Killian walked to the diner for lunch.

Several kids ran past. They stopped and gave the Captain little salutes. He laughed and saluted back. They giggled, shouted "Argh!" at him and ran off.

"You're their hero," Emma said with a fond smile.

"They are good little mateys," he said, watching them play and laugh.

After a few more moments they moved on, reaching Granny's. They walked in. Several people shouted KIllian's name. He looked to see big smiles and nods of affection. Emma beamed.

They went to a booth, Killian looking happy and relaxed.

Ruby came over with a big smile and took their order. She kissed Killian's cheek. "That was for creating me my own signature drink, Wolf's Bane," she said with a smirk as Killian laughed, "and for the best time I've had in months. We have to do the Pirate Party every year, I swear."

A loud chorus of agreement erupted.

Killian actually blushed.

"You did very good, KIllian," Emma said.

He shrugged.

Then he heard a loud, angry shout of his other name, "Hook! I want to talk to you!"

Leroy stood in the doorway, scowling.

"Are you kidding me?" mumbled Emma.

"As you said, Love, I cannot win over everyone," he said with a gentle smile and squeeze of her hand. "Hello, Leroy," he said calmly.

"You have some explaining to do!"

"Have I?"

"You bet," he snarled, rudely pushing the pirate, and Emma, furthier into the booth.

"Watch it!" she yelled.

"I got business with the Captain, Sister." He took out a notebook. He sighed. Then he looked at Killian. "You have to give me the Swinging Gallows recipe, Brother."

Emma sighed with relief as Killian laughed loudly. "Well, I usually only divulge such secrets to my crew."

"We're both sailors."

"We are indeed. Very well. The ingredients are as follows…"

Emma smiled and watched as Killian and Leroy huddled together, bonding over the sea and alcohol.

"I know not where you'll get Dragon's Breath in this land."

"Lily, maybe?" asked Emma.

"Oooh, yeah," said Leroy. "I'll go pay her a visit. Maybe she can stock up. I want to devote a whole bar just to the Swinging Gallows for next year's bash."

"Next year!" screamed Ruby as the diner group clapped along.

"You've created a whole town of monsters," said Emma.

Killian shrugged. "At least these I know how to tame," he said with a smirk.

The End


End file.
